


A Thing For Animators

by PlotQueen



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward's said he's willing to do anything to finish a job, right? So does that mean he'll do anything on his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing For Animators

This was not how he’d pictured spending his Friday night.

It was one thing to fly up and save Anita’s ass. As long as he got to kill something. But to go on a wild goose chase with the police and half a dozen people he didn’t know was something completely different. Or so Edward told himself. He’d done that very thing several times in Santa Fe, why was St. Louis any different?

And getting attacked by a kiss of vampires was another way he didn’t want to spend his Friday night. It wouldn’t have been so bad except after the first wave nearly everyone ended up dead or in the hospital. For once Anita was fine, but she’d opted to go with her squad in the ambulance and she’d trusted him to finish the job. Not enough though—she’d sent back up.

John Burke. 

Another animator.

And someone he’d have to play ‘Ted’ for. But that was okay; he’d gotten used to playing Ted most of the time. It was nice to let it down with Anita, he’d thought he’d get the chance to when he flew up, but someone—and he was positive it’d been her—had called in the local police. And Burke. 

Extra people; an annoyance.

And something that was not fun.

Well, not usually.

But if it hadn’t been for Burke he’d be dead right now and not drinking coffee in Burke’s living room. He’d returned the favor but it had been too late to go after the vamps again. They’d gotten away. And because there was a warrant he couldn’t ditch Burke and give chase.

So he hadn’t gotten to kill anything. And that was very frustrating.

There was the sound of a door opening and Edward looked up. Burke had returned dressed only in a pair of faded jeans and an equally faded tee shirt. And a smile. Edward smiled back.

“So, Ted, do you want to freshen up?” he asked, his voice low.

Edward shook his head and finished his coffee as Burke smiled again and went into the kitchen. Edward was mildly curious about the smiles and followed silently. He was slicing an orange, face tense as he concentrated. Edward smiled to himself and scuffed his boot along the floor.

Burke jumped and then cursed. He’d cut himself.

Edward schooled his face into an expression of concern and offered a hand to examine the wound. Burke shook his head and frowned, grabbing a towel to wrap the finger in.

He looked up, embarrassed, and Edward smiled again. Burke was blushing. His face was pink and then Edward finally understood. And he decided to have fun, and to put Burke at ease. 

He let his body relax a little and his voice was almost lazy. “It was my fault, let me see.” He was still smiling and even this was lazy.

Burke returned the smile, a little hesitant, and extended his hand. Edward took it and made a show of examining the finger.

"This isn't so bad," he said softly, and blew a warm puff of air against the tiny puncture wound. "Better?"  
Burke’s mouth opened a bit and he sighed.

Edward smiled. "No? How about this?" 

He raised the finger to his lips and watched Burke shut his eyes tight as Edward’s tongue touched his skin, gently lapping at the torn flesh, cleansing away the blood with warm, wet strokes. 

"Shit. Oh, shit." Burke’s voice was faint and almost a moan.

"Still in pain? I guess this calls for drastic measures." Edward said, and took the whole finger deep into his mouth. 

As he began to suck, something in Burke’s mind went _snap_. His hands wound of their own accord in the front of Edward’s shirt and the soft cotton made a satisfying tearing noise as he tugged it open, buttons popping and falling unnoticed to the floor. Then they were stumbling towards the back of the apartment, shedding clothes along the way, reaching out with hand and mouth for a kiss, a grope, a sharp, teasing bite. 

They were in the bedroom now, both of them half-naked and shaking with need. Edward’s “Ted” smile was as bright and cheerful as ever, but his eyes were banked fire. He rested his fingertips lightly against Burke’s chest for a moment and then gave a small, sharp shove that sent Burke toppling backwards onto the bed hard enough to make the brass frame shake in protest. He started to sit up but Edward pushed him back down again, straddling his hips to keep him in place.

Burke laughed giddily and then Edward’s mouth was on his again and he was suddenly moaning.

Edward broke the kiss long enough to pull off Burke’s tee shirt, tossing it unceremoniously over his shoulder. Edward would have finished stripping Burke right then but Burke took advantage of the sudden lull in movement and quickly divested Edward of his jeans, then distracting him with that hot, amazing mouth; now sucking at his nipples, now licking a path down the hard plane of his stomach. 

Edward’s eyes closed and his head snapped back hard enough to thump the headboard as nimble fingers drew the hard swell of his erection out from beneath the thin silk boxers, tracing the length of his shaft with the moist, pink tip of his tongue before taking it into his mouth. 

A low, growling moan rippled out of Edward's throat as his hips thrust upwards, trying to bury himself completely in that wet, suctioning heat. Then it was gone and he opened his eyes to find Burke drawing his boxers the rest of the way off, casting them aside to join the pile of clothing on the floor. 

Edward smiled carnivorously and urged Burke onto his side with a hand on his hip and a none-too-gentle nudge before spooning up behind him. Burke tried to move but Edward nestled closer, one leg hooking around Burke's, trapping him further. 

He smiled as he felt Burke twist his head around and soft, wet lips brushed up against his while a warm, surprisingly strong hand slid down his belly to his groin. 

Edward breathed out harshly. "I want to fuck you." 

Burke whimpered, arching into the hand that surrounded him. "Please..." 

Edward’s breath grew harsher, his hips moving against Burke’s in a steady, determined rhythm. "Roll over," he commanded.

Burke did, right on his stomach with his legs spread wide. Edward smiled as he wondered what _that_ did to Burke’s infamous ego. Burke moaned again, another begging plea, and Edward was there, sinking into him with no preamble. Burke hissed and his voice was pained, but it was a good pain and he welcomed it, wanted it, leaned into it and begged for more.

Edward slid his hands to Burke’s hips, pulling him up on his knees, taking him like an animal. Burke groaned as Edward pounded into him harder still, determined to ride him to completion. 

They were close to the edge. Edward could see it, taste it, feel it in his bones. 

Burke started to reach between his own legs, needing just that little bit of extra pressure to bring himself off but Edward caught his wrist and pressed it back down to the bed, holding him in place with bruising strength. A wet tongue swiped up the back of his hand followed by the sharp scrape of teeth and he came, howling and bucking like a mad thing as his head went completely to lights. 

When his senses finally returned some eons later, he was lying on his side trembling next to an equally immobile Burke. He rolled over and heard Burke sigh.

“I thought you were straight, Ted.”

Edward bit back a laugh.

“What can I say? I’ve got a thing for animators.”


End file.
